


Forever young... until I met you

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, M/M, forever 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Forever young until you meet your soulmate, then you age together.





	Forever young... until I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom, prompt: Losing something and finding it again

A world where people grew up until they were 18 and then stopped growing until they found their soulmate had his problems.

If your soulmate died before you met him, you begun to grow old and you knew you had lost your chance. You could still fall in love with someone else in your same condition and grow old with them but it was never the same feeling you could feel with a soulmate.

You could fall in love with someone that had still to meet their soulmate but you had the certainty that you would lose them to someone else soon or later.

Some people lived to look for their soulmates until they found them.

Other people just wanted to live forever. But forever is a long time and they ended up killing themselves in despair.

And then… there were the Holmes brothers.

Mycroft and Sherlock had lived long lives. Mycroft had used his time on Earth to earn himself a place of relevance in the Government and still struggled to keep up with the passing of time. They had survived through countless wars, had seen unspeakable horrors, had lost all hopes of ever finding someone they loved. They were going to be 18 for all eternity and no one was going to love them.

That was until they met Gregory Lestrade and John Watson. They had also lived long lives as teens. They had gotten married to someone that was not their soulmate and it hadn’t ended well. At least they had company during some of their lives.

Mycroft and Sherlock had always been alone. Now they weren’t.

They noticed Mycroft was slowly aging after he met the Detective inspector for the first time. The man had crumbled all Mycroft’s defenses in just a small time and the man was smitten. He had found his will to live again. The will to become one with the man destined to be his.

Sherlock found his hope back then. He started looking again and, just when he had lost all hope, almost ten years after he met Lestrade, Sherlock met John Watson in the morgue at Barth’s.

He just knew it. He was the one. The one destined to age with him.

They got to know each other and became friends. Sherlock knew that John had just lost his wife but the man seemed to be attracted to him like a magnet. Their first case was a whirl wind and it ended with them, laughing, in the hallway.

It didn’t take them a lot to start seeing the changes and even less to understand what was clear for the start. They were two parts of an half, two faces of the same coin. They loved each other exactly like they were, even if they were a bit broken. He was glad he had found his hope again after losing it so many times.

Everything had been worth it. Every single minute of their really long lifes had brought them to were they were. Happy, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
